


In bed with Vampires

by Softlightpen



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT3, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlightpen/pseuds/Softlightpen
Summary: Just two vampires ruining their breakfast.This was written for the Red Dwarf fic remix fest 2020 and this is a remix of Janamelie and LordValeryMimes' wonderful epic : Blood of The Smegged.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer, Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer/Frank Todhunter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Red Dwarf Fic Remix Fest 2020





	In bed with Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/gifts), [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood of the Smegged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937616) by [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie), [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes). 



Francis Van Todhunter stirred from his sleep, tormented by vivid nightmares. Particularly dark dreams had plagued his slumber as of late, dreams of guilt and death. After all hadn’t he given up on a proper, sensible life to spend his existence with non-living beings? What would his uncle Abraham think of him if he could see him now? He had always prided himself on being a man of morals and now there he was, a mere snack to perverted vampires, spending his days, or his night, rather, playing erotic games of hide and seek, having sex on Chesterfields and skinny dipping and-- well, no, actually. As it has turned out, the skinny dipping sessions were now a hard limit set by the ever so delightful Count Rimmer. 

Van Todhunter, David and the Count had been enjoying each other’s company in a very physical manner at a river nearby one night, when a loud and powerful croak broke the gentle melody of the warm, starlit summer. Frightened, the Count disappeared to be replaced by a flailing bat who flew in mad circles of panic around his companions. That particular moment hadn’t been very erotic or depraved.

Still, around Le Nain Rouge, most events were at least a little bit depraved. Sex and play most nights, sleep all day, was it really what Francis desired?

He opened his eyes, and his pupils met the flickering flame of a candle. He jumped slightly when he felt not one but two pairs of lips kissing his painfully rigid evening erection. He looked down and was greeted by mischievous smiles. 

Yes, that was precisely what he desired, thank you very much indeed. Morals and knowledge could both hang if they rejected hot, rich vampires. 

“Hello Frankie.” David purred, his mouth brushing sensitive skin. 

“David! It’s Francis! How many times do we have to remind you?” The Count complained. He didn’t look as severe as usual, with his pale cheeks covered in bed sheets marks and his curls all tousled. Van Todhunter could not help but smile at the picture of them.

David rolled his eyes and smiled at him. “Sorry, Francis.” He licked his full, sensual lips slowly and pressed them gently against Frank’s aching shaft, just as the Count wrapped his own delicate ones around the pulsing tip, moaning softly. 

Van Todhunter closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow even though it broke his heart into pieces to miss the show. He wrapped long braids around his hand and fisted the other in messy curls, hissing in pleasure as they stopped teasing to finally take turns deep-throating him, moaning and whimpering around their mouthfuls.

“Oh my!” Van Todhunter cried out, struggling to keep his hips still. Suddenly the maddening sucking stopped and air hit his wet cock. He opened one eye and raised his head to see his companions kissing hungrily, tongues gliding across lips and fangs. He felt dark, liquid desire spread between his thighs and a blush spread across his cheeks when the Count’s low voice interrupted their snogging.

“Do it now David." He ordered gently. 

Suddenly, Lister's dark eyes became darker still, as he nodded slowly. 

“Smeg yes.” He agreed.

He pressed one last open-mouthed kiss against his lover's lower lip. The young doctor shivered in anticipation as these blood-thirsty creatures of the night prepared each other to be taken. David then shifted to straddle his hips and lowered himself, rubbing the tip of Van Todhunter's cock against his sinful bottom. He arched his back as he allowed the stiff member to penetrate him slowly, growling in pleasure. His delicious mouth hung open, letting his long white fangs show. Van Todhunter found him, as always, breathtaking. 

Count Rimmer joined Van Todhunter as he laid down on his side. He caressed his chest with cold fingertips and whispered into his ear. 

"We will have breakfast once we're finished." 

Just as the Count lapped at Van Todhunter's neck slowly, keeping his tongue pressed against his rapid pulse, David started moving up and down, pleasuring himself in the process. 

"Smeg, Frank--Francis." His words trailed into shapeless moans and whimpers of pleasure as he rode the handsome young doctor.

David looked maddeningly beautiful like this, lit by the flickering candlelight and so his companions kept telling him. 

Van Todhunter bit down on his lower lip in an effort to keep quiet, even as Lister's body tightened around his pulsing cock. He felt close already and the Count was not helping, rubbing himself against his thigh. His body was cool but his cock was hot and wet. The combination was driving Van Todhunter absolutely mad. He whimpered weakly and the Count swallowed the noises, capturing his lips. 

They kept at it for long minutes, Lister rolling his hips and riding Frank, enjoying the delicious massage inside of him. Soon the pleasure rocking his body began to become almost unbearable. 

Van Todhunter could tell David was close. He broke the deep, drugging kiss he was sharing with the Count and grabbed David's hips to fuck into him. The young vampire shut his eyes tightly and clapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming as the tip of Frank's cock hit his sweet spot with every single thrust. 

Once he was sure he had his voice under control, David removed his hand from his mouth and groaned softly, his back arched as he ejaculated all over Frank's chest and stomach, squeezing every single drop out of his enormous cock. Van Todhunter closed his eyes to better feel the sensations and hissed softly when cold air hit his throbbing erection once again. He heard some shuffling, kissing noises and words of adoration being spoken. Then long legs straddled his hips and tight heat enveloped him. 

He opened his eyes and was met with hazel depths as the Count started riding him. Immediately, the handsome vampire went fast and hard, chasing pleasure as his lover encouraged him from where he was now, lounging next to Frank, caressing his soft wavy hair. 

"That's it Arn, faster darling…"

The Count did as he was told and so Van Todhunter's eyes started rolling back as he fought to keep a tight leash on his own pleasure. On top of him, the Count grabbed each one of his cheeks and spread himself further to be able to take more, riding Van Todhunter as wildly as if he was possessed by Satan himself. 

His moans turned into desperate screams of excruciating pleasure and, just as felt the first signs of an explosive orgasm, someone knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Are you quite alright Your Excellency? Sirs?" Krytfield asked from the other side of the door, having been alerted by the loud screams.

"Smeg off Krytfield!" The Count yelled in between positively obscene moans. 

They could distantly hear the poor butler's annoyed stomping and his complaining about vampires playing with their food as he left them to their current business. 

The interruption was not enough to dampen their wild passion, far from it. The Count came without even touching his erection, his hands still firmly grabbing at his own bottom, fucking himself mercilessly on the long, thick member, his body swallowing it eagerly back in every time. 

After one last scream, he collapsed on top of both the doctor and Lister, panting and trembling. 

"Smeg Arn! You were magnificent." David said, kissing his lover's messy mane. 

"Oh please, please!" Van Todhunter interrupted, desperate with the need to come. The vampires quickly moved down the bed and suddenly, Van Todhunter was caught in a whirlwind of pleasure all over again. He felt pangs of lust in his lower stomach as he watched David pour warm oil all over his shaft. They both looked at his oiled-up cock with dark desire in their eyes. The Count spread Van Todhunter's thighs further, caressed his perineum and fingered him as David stroked the leaking erection. 

"Oh my! Oh dear!" Van Todhunter shouted as finally, torn between pleasure and shame, he felt his release surge from his balls. They both lowered themselves and extended their tongues and the handsome doctor exploded. Everything went white as he rode the most violent orgasm he had ever experienced, his ejaculation so intense it was almost painful. Before he passed out, the last thing he registered was David and the Count sharing an exquisite kiss. The last thing he thought was how lucky he felt. 

*

"Francis ? Francis ?"

"Oh come on Arn, let him sleep in a little. The poor guy got quite a work out."

"Oh alright. Well, there goes breakfast. I blame you, David, it was your idea."

"Well you enjoyed it. Even Krytfield knows how very very much you enjoyed it."

"David darling, do shut up."

*


End file.
